diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Geroldrich Mumm
|Klasse = Held |Vorname = Geroldrich |Nachname = Mumm zu Richthof |Geburt = Lordaeron |Alter = 27 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Größe = 1,82cm |Haarfarbe = Blond |Augenfarbe = Grün-Blau |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut |Beruf = Schmied & Ingenieur }} Über Geroldrich Er hatte bei einem längeren Besuch Eisenschmiedes die Kunst der Schmiede und der Ingenieure gelernt. Wenn er nichts besseres zu tun hat erledigt er für andere kleine Gefälligkeiten an der Schmiede wofür er das ein oder andere Lob kassiert hat. Auch stellt er höchstselbst die Rüstungen für den Orden her, da er bis jetzt noch keinem anderem sosehr vertraut wie sich selbst. Er raucht gerne eine Pfeife und trinkt dazu dann den ein oder anderen Krug Met. Auf eine lange Huttradition kann er auch zurückblicken, es gibt kaum jemanden der ihn noch nicht mit Hut kennt. Den derzeitigen Hut den er trägt hat er von seinem verstorbenen Freund Iugulo Dewrill vermacht bekommen. "Ehre dem dem Ehre gebührt" Die Flucht, der Verlust und der Orden. thumb|324px|Ganz links: Friedrich Mumm Vorn links:Wilhelm Mumm Vorn rechts: Ludwig Mumm Ganz rechts: Otto Mumm In der Mitte: Samuel Geroldrich Mumm( Heute zu Richthof) thumb|68px|Die Brüder helfen die Ernte einzuholen. thumb|left|122px|Auch Brüder schlagen sich ab und an.Geroldrich wurde als erster Sohn des Leutnants Samuel Friederich Mumm und der Dame Elfriede Adele Mumm geb. Liebherz in Stratholme geboren. Als Kind ist er in dem Dorf vor den Toren der Stadt groß geworden und musste im zarten Alter von 6 Jahren erleben wie die ersten Untoten das Land heimsuchten. Er half seinem Vater und seinem Dorf so gut es ging die Verteidigung aufzuabuen. Als die Seuche durch das Korn in die Gegend getragen wurde, schickte ihn sein Vater zusammen mit seinen Brüdern und seiner Mutter nach Lordearon, der Hauptstadt des Landes. Was gut war, denn Arthas tötete in seinem Wahn die Bewohner der Stadt Stratholme bevor er nach Nordend zog. Nachdem der Prinz als Lichkönig aus Nordend zurück kam und König Menethil ermordete, flüchtete die Mutter mit ihren Kindern nach Süderstade. Dort arbeite Geroldrich mit seinen Brüdernauf den Feldern seiner Großeltern und übte sich im Kampf mit dem Schwert seines Großvaters. Der Wunsch nach Rache wuchs mit dem Tot seines Vaters, den er niemehr sehen sollte. Er und seine Brüder waren sich , wenn sie sich nicht gerade schlugen, einig der Tod ihres Vaters würde nicht ohne Antwort bleiben. Sie waren sehr Fromm und Lichtreu auch wenn keiner von ihnen zum Paladin oder Priester werden sollte. Als Geroldrich ungefähr 14 Jahre alt war, kamen die Verlassenen zu dem Dorf seiner Großeltern und drückten den Brüdern das Schwert zur gerechten Verteidigung in die Hand, welches sie voller Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Niederlage thumb|74px|Die Söhne beim Warten auf das Essen in der Kinderstube.schwangen. Sie unterstüzten die Streimächte Süderstades sogut es ging, doch konnten auch die Fünf das Schicksal des Vorgebirges nicht ändern. Um den Verlust vollkommen zu machen, starben neben den Großeltern auch zwei seiner Brüder, und schlimmer noch, seine Mutter. Diesen Verlust hat er bis heute schlecht überwunden und wird wohl den Verlassenen niemals verzeihen können. thumb|320px|Die Brüder waren oft die ersten in der Kapelle vor der Messe. thumb|left|Einer der Brüder hat die ersten Leichen der Angriffe der Verlassenen gefunden und ruft seine Brüder. thumb|294px|Bei dem Kampf welcher zum Verlust von Haus und Hof führten, wurden zwei Brüder tödlich verletzt, Geroldrich und die Anderen beweinen den Verlust. thumb|left|126px|Die Söhne untersuchen die Leichen und machen sich zur Verteidigung ihres Hauses bereit. Mit dem gemeinsamen Zorn alles verloren zu haben, zogen die übrigen drei Brüder (Geroldrich inzwischen 16) voller Hass zurück in den Norden und schlossen sich der Argentumdämmerung gemeinsam an. Da diese die Untoten zum Teil akzeptierte waren die drei natürlich Gründungsmitglieder des Spaltordens Dämmerungsorden welcher sich 3 Jahre später in der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts in den heutigen westlichen Pestländern gründete. Bis hierhin gemeinsam gehend, zeichnete sich Geroldrich durch überragenden Eifer und eiserner Disziplin aus, wodruch er rasch in der Herachie des Ordens aufstieg und sich heute rühmlich Großkomtur nennen darf. Während seines Aufstiegs lernte er auch seinen Athelan Dalmore kennen.Wo die zwei Brüder Geroldrichs sich heute genau aufhalten ist weitgehends unklar. Während der Inatktivitäts des Ordens verloren sich sie Logbücher und Geroldrich den Kontakt, doch vielleicht sehen sie sich ja irgendwann mal wieder. In der Zeit wo ,,Dämmerungsorden" nurnoch ein Name war, widmete sich Geroldrich sich dem Dämmerwald und dem Worgenproblem, dies Tat er mit seinen Treuen solang bis sich Soldaten Sturmwinds dem Problem sich widmeten, dannach arbetete Geroldrich als unbedeutender Schmied für den Argentumkreuzzug. Doch nun wo der Dämmerungsorden sich wieder gesammelt hat und alte Dämmerer sich wieder fanden, kehrte Geroldrich unverzüglich zurück um fortan wieder seinem Plan zu verfolgen gegen die Verlassenen mobil zu machen. Unter Großmeister Artourius Morgenhold , einem Freund Geroldrichs , würde der Großkomtur seine Ordensbrüder gar bis in den Nether führen und wieder zurück. *"Voller Ehr', Stolz und Rein, so will ich sein" Dämmerungsorden Siehe auch Licht der Morgenröte thumb|Geroldrich als Hauptmann mit Athelan DalmoreGeroldrich gründete vor 9 Jahren mit den Dämmerungsorden. Mit 19 Jahren noch sehr jung, spielte er die erste Zeit keine große Rolle. Athelan und Geroldrich jedoch hoben sich durch ganz eigenen Eifer hervor und waren stehts die ersten die frei gewordene Ränge besetzten. Geroldrich schaffte es sogar bis zum Großkomtur und diesen Rang hat er seitdem nichtmehr abgegeben. Nach der Wiedergründung des Ordens wurde er sofort wieder in seinen alten Rang gehoben und ist seiddem für die Rekrutierung und die Schmiedarbeiten des Ordens zuständig. Ein jeder Orden hätte gerne einen Geroldrich in seinen Reihen, mit soviel Begeisterung für die Sache kann kaum ein anderer mitreden. Auch wenn Geroldrich wirklich loyal und treu zu seinem Großmeister steht, sagt er oft seine Meinung und will seinen Willen durchsetzen. Hat er auch schon viele Brüder verloren in Orden, so hängt er an jedem einzelenen sehr und würde ohne weiteres sein Leben riskieren um jeden zu schützen. Durch diese Bereitschaft ist er auch schon oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten, sogar in den ein oder anderen Streit mit der Wache von Sturmwind. Seine Lieben & Freunde & Bekannte Artourius Morgenhold Ein alter Freund und sein neuer Großmeister. Troz Differenzen mag er ihn sehr. Athelan Dalmore - Ein alter Wegbegleiter, leider lange nichtmehr gesehn. Iugulo Dewrill - Er war soetwas wie sein älterer Bruder für ihn. Über seinen Tot schwer bestürzt, hält er seinen Hut bis heute in Ehren. Lafirus De' Cante - Sein alter Ordenspriester und heimlicher Busenfreund, heute eher zerstritten. Jhorna - Eine große Liebe seid langer Zeit, spurlos verschwunden und vermutlich tot. Gero würde gerne wissen was mit ihm geschar, doch konnte es ihm bislang keiner sagen. Cherran - Einst hatte er auch sie geliebt, doch gierte es sie nach einem anderen. Vermutlich heute tot. Andjel - Fragliche Beziehung und noch fraglicherem Ende. Was eine Enttäuschung, heute ebenfals zerstritten. Väl - Eine Hassliebe welche sich in einer verbotenen Zweisamkeit ergoss. Leider war diese nur von kurzer Dauer und Geroldrich traf die Trennung sehr. Wenn er sie noch sieht, lässt er sich nichts anmerken doch sieht er ihr wehmütig nach. In seinem Orden stoß die Trennung jedoch auf große Erleichterung. Gurbz - Ein Zwerg, das reicht. Gero vertraut ihm und geht gern mit ihm einen Trinken. Rhonon - Gute Bekannte, doch zwingt sie ihr Wappen ab und an zum Kampf. Gero nimmt ihm das jedoch keines Weges übel. Reuben - Ebenfals ein guter Bekannter, obwohl Gero von seinem Verhalten nicht immer angetan ist, sieht er dieses ihm nach. Söhren - Gero sind Dreanei suspekt, aber er denkt dennoch das er ganz in Ordnung ist. Sarimona - Gero mag keine Magie, diese Magierin jedoch schon. Er lässt ihr zwar nichts durchgehen im Orden, doch verzeiht er ihr schonmal eher etwas. Shahna - Ihre Gerfühlslosigkeit lässt Gero schaudern. Doch schätzt er ihren Rat und es hat ihn hart getroffen als sie ihm kein Vertrauen mehr schenkte. Gero wird wohl nichtmehr so schnell dieses riskieren. Balura - Gut Bekannte, Gero mag sie, doch steht sie Andjel näher und so ist dieses Verhältnis auch eher gestörrt. Ihr Verhalten sieht er ihr so auch nicht mehr nach. Darial Bronx - Ein Kampfgefährte dem Geroldich viel im Dämmerwald verdankt. Ihm vertraut ihr und so hat er jemanden in der Wache an den er sich wenden kann. Eryx - Guter Bekannter. Andere Mitglieder des Dämmerungsordens - Gero steht zu all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern und ist immer für sie da. Feinde Danovan - Ein ekelhafter Dienstausnutzer in den Augen von Geroldrich. Er hat versucht sich an ihm zu rächen, doch schlug dieser Versuch fehl. Im Schein der Ordens lässt Geroldrich dennoch widerwollend von ihm ab, doch wer weiss was die Zukunft bringt. Der Wirt vom Geschlachtetem Lamm - Den Namen zwar nicht ganz im Kopf, weiss er das dieser ihn ausgeraubt hat und hofft innig darauf ihn nocheinmal in einer dunklen Gasse zu treffen. Väl - Troz seiner wohl ewig währenden Liebe zu ihr, wird er auch in Zukunft nicht zögern ihr eins auszuwischen wenn der Sitoation dies verlangt. Natürlich würde er ihr nie das Leben mehr nehmen wollen. Lafirus - Für Geroldrich ein Ärgernis mit seinem Orden. Er wird wohl auch mit großer Freude ihn denunzieren. Keronam - Er nahm ihm seine Freundin und war ihm gegenüber auchnoch aufmüpfig. Der ein oder anderer Zahn sollte da schon fallen bevor er ihm verzeiht. So ziehmlich alle Worgen die damals im Dämmerwals waren - Gerne will er sie alle kriegen, viele jedoch auch ihn. Er sollte vorsichtiger sein als ihm lieb ist. Schmied Wann immer jemand einen fleisigen Schaffer sucht, steht Geroldrich parrat. Um ein gewisses Einkommen zu erhalten oder um einfach nur den Leuten zu helfen macht er diese Aufgabe gern. Er zögert auch nie, wenn es gilt für seinen Orden die ein oder andere Rüstung anzufertigen. Für viele Herren schuf er schon ein namenhaftes Schwert oder eine nach Blut gierende Axt. "Ist die Schmiede noch so heiß, für mein Mägdlein ich ein Schmückstück schweiss." "Ich reiss mich am Rimen , steh an der Schmiede , will meine Arbeit lieben, so mach ich Rüstung ganz solide." Die Mumms Bis auf die überlebenden Brüder, Geroldrich eingeschlossen, ist die ganze Familie , die dereinst eine beträchtliche Zahl aufwiess, verstorben. Die meisten hauchten ihr Leben bei dem Untergang Lordearons durch die kalte Hand des Untodes aus. Sah er auch seinen Vater nie wieder, geht Geroldrich davon aus, dieser sei zu einer lebenden Leiche geworden und er hofft niemals über ihn richten zu müssen. Die Richthofs Er hat den Adelstitel und ein Stück Land geerbt. ( Die Geschichte folgt) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Paladine